


Day 3- Movie

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: It’s movie night, and Steve has a plan...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Day 3- Movie

“Natasha, you ready?”, Steve shouted toward the ceiling, where Natasha was changing. He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and set it aside. He placed a mug of butter in to melt and poured the popcorn into a big red bowl. He popped a handful into his mouth. “Hm, needs salt,” Steve mumbled to himself and grabbed the shaker from the cupboard. He cranked the shaker a few times, making sure to get every inch.   
“That much salt could kill you, you know.” A voice said an inch from his ear. Natasha. She loved to sneak up on Steve like that a lot. When they first moved in together, his instincts and training would kick in and he’d be ready for a fight, grabbing whatever was closest to him, ready to use it as a weapon. But these days, he’d be surprised if she hadn’t been standing behind him.   
“I’d like to see it try.” He replied without looking at her. She hopped up onto the counter beside the popcorn.   
“Aw, come on, Steve. Can you at least pretend to be scared when I sneak up on you? It makes me feel like I’m not a good spy anymore.” She looked at him, eyes wide and lips pouted, pleadingly.  
Steve turned to face her. “Okay, try again. I’m ready to be surprised.” He turned to the bowl again picking up the salt again. He started humming to himself.  
“You’re a terrible actor, Steve, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway.” Her voice came from farther away this time.   
“I’m a better actor than you give me credit for, Nat.” He turned around, popcorn bowl in hand, offering it to her. But she wasn’t there. His eyes shifted back and forth, scanning. Okay she was good, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction this time. So he proceeded to the family room and plopped down on the couch.   
Seconds passed. A minute. Two, three, seven, eleven minutes. Still no Natasha. Still he didn’t want to let her win, so he stayed glued to his seat, and turning on the tv to pick the movie. “I guess I get to pick the movie tonight since you’ve decided that trying to scare me is more fun than using me as a pillow!” He said into the open space above him. Still no Natasha.   
Okay, seriously. Where is she? he thought. He had a plan tonight. He found what he was looking for: The Corpse Bride. He pressed play and settled in, putting his feet up on the coffee table. The opening song began and Steve focused in on it.   
Another minute or two passed, and then Steve felt a dip in the couch.   
“You know, I was just about to come look for you.” Steve glanced sideways at her.  
“Oh I know. I could sense it.” Natasha replied.  
“You sensed it, now? Did you get bitten by a radioactive spider like Peter?” He asked with feign surprise. “How could you keep a secret like this from me? I thought you loved me, Nat.”  
“I hate you sometimes,” she said smiling at him.   
“I’m sure that’s not true, Natalia.”

Natasha laughed, shaking her head. “Damn it, Rogers. I do love you. You make it too easy sometimes. So stop it.” 

“Never.” 

They turned their attention back to the screen. Victor was in the forest, practicing his vows. Steve began...

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine...”

He continued, turning to Natasha.

“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” 

Steve got up from his seat and quietly as he could and knelt down in front of Natasha.

“Natasha.” Steve said quietly, taking her hand in one of his. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Steve, I— yes, I will marry you!” Natasha pulled Steve up off of his knee and pulled his lips to hers for a kiss.


End file.
